


008. Magic

by fall_into_life



Series: Beacon University [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: How Blake meets Yang.





	008. Magic

Blake actually meets Yang before she meets Ruby.

Blake meets Yang through Pyrrha, who Blake meets through her Blades class. Pyrrha is an MMA fighter who takes Blades to relax, and Blake is the only one at their level who can fight Pyrrha as an equal. They bond over swords and being a long way from home, and by the time Pyrrha’s twentieth birthday rolls around, Blake is comfortable enough with the other girl to trust her taste in people and locations for a night.

Cue Yang. Yang is loud and bright and attractive by anyone’s standards. Blake’s previous partners/bedmates don’t follow much of a pattern, but larger than life blondes with fantastic abs are her type any day of the week. Yang definitely fits the former, and at one point she lifts her hands over her head in a stretch, which confirms the latter by way of pulling her shirt up over her hips.

Blake is content to just appreciate Yang from afar, but the other girl catches her eye with a wink, then heads over.

“Hey there, cutie,” Yang says, leaning an elbow onto the bar next to Blake’s drink. Blake manages to keep her eyes on Yang’s, but it’s a near thing; she can see the abyss of Yang’s cleavage at the very edge of her vision, and she very much wants to stare into it. “Wanna see a magic trick?”

The answer is no, Blake does not want to see a magic trick. She gives into temptation and glances down at Yang’s breasts. “Sure.” Dammit.

Yang pulls a quarter out of her pocket - the rational part of Blake’s mind says that she probably carries one just to pick up girls, but that part is quickly smothered - and sets it on edge on the bar. She rests her index finger on the top to keep it upright, then flicks it with one finger from the other hand. The quarter starts to spin. Blake looks up at her with an eyebrow raised. The best cleavage in the world - and this just might be that - is not worth this.

Yang laughs. “Give it a second.”

Just when the quarter starts to wobble, Yang slams her fist on the bar. The quarter launches into the air, spinning. It lands perfectly on an edge, staying upright. Blake stares down at the quarter, then up at Yang, her jaw dropping. “How did you…?”

“Toldja,” Yang grins. “Magic.” She pockets the quarter, sits down, and Blake is so stunned she doesn’t say a word.

Over the course of the night, Blake finds out that Yang is a kickboxer who dabbles in MMA. The payout from MMA is better than kickboxing, according to Yang, even though she doesn’t like it as much. She’s the reason that Pyrrha’s record this season isn’t perfect.

“I should have lost,” she admits, “I fucked up and Pyrrha got a good hit to my stomach.”

“It was a fair draw,” Pyrrha calls from across the bar.

Yang snorts. “We both passed out, she means.”

At the end of the night, Yang scribbles her number on a piece of paper, offering it freely. She’s been flirting for hours, and Blake is in a mood to be flattered by the attention, so she actually texts Yang when she gets home.

From there, it just seems natural: they quickly fall into texting every day, and when Yang asks her on a date, Blake can’t think of a reason she should say no. Yang takes her out to a club, and while Blake isn’t normally a dancer, she lets Yang coax her out onto the floor. It’s hard not to have fun with Yang, even when Blake is completely out of her depth, and she enjoys herself more than she means to. Yang rides the train back with her, and walks her to the door of her apartment building.

“I… had fun,” Blake says, surprised to realize she means it.

“Good,” Yang says, grinning.

Yang leans down, Blake leans up, and their lips meet.

Nothing much happens. It’s nice, but for Blake it’s the kind of nice she gets when Pyrrha gets drunk and affectionate enough to kiss her: they’re both friends of hers, both beautiful women, and between the comfort of friendship and being flattered that a beautiful woman wants to kiss her, Blake allows it. There’s no spark. She neither wants to write odes to Yang’s eyes, nor pin her up against the apartment door. (Okay, maybe the latter a little, but it’s about as impersonal as friendly lust can get; Yang is objectively gorgeous, and Blake is between lovers. She thinks they could have a good time together, but it’s not something she’s really inclined to find out.)

“No go, huh?” Yang asks, leaning back with a wry smile.

Blake shakes her head. “No. It was nice, but….”

“Friends?” Yang offers, and Blake falls a little bit in love with her.

“Friends.”

They hug it out, and Blake goes inside. The whole thing is a bit of a disappointment, but more in that something didn’t work out the way she was hoping it might. It’s nowhere near enough for her to ask Yang for a second date just to make sure.

Yang texts her the next day like nothing happened, and they settle into an easy friendship. Yang informs Blake that she has a class with Yang’s sister Ruby, engineers an introduction, and, well. The rest proceeds from there.

(Some nights, Blake looks up at the ceiling and wonders what might have happened if she and Yang clicked the way they might have. She never wonders for very long.)


End file.
